


Glasses, huh?

by strwberryblondbanshee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberryblondbanshee/pseuds/strwberryblondbanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this prompt for @caileechristine a while back on Tumblr and I figured I'd finally get around to posting it here :)</p>
<p>Prompt: Imagine Person A wears contact lenses but whenever they expire, settles back down to wearing eyeglasses. Used to seeing Person A with contacts, Person B finds it extremely cute when Person A wears glasses. Person B persuades Person A to ditch the contact lenses, claiming the latter is “cuter” with glasses on and that “their real eye color is prettier than the artificial.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses, huh?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksonstilinskis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonstilinskis/gifts).



“Babe, can you please help me with these bags?” Derek heard the soft tone of his long-time girlfriend, Lydia as soon as the front door swung open.

Plastic bags clattered onto the floor as she stumbled over them, setting aside her Michael Kors black leather crossbody bag and her Northface backpack that she used to transport various types of paperwork. After a couple of months of dating Derek, he had attempted and failed to convince her to trade her totes for a sturdy backpack. It wasn’t until she started having backaches that she started to give in. She gave up and realized that she couldn’t accessorize the way she did in high school.

“I have some more groceries in the car, but I-,” she stopped in her tracks when she saw the glasses. Standing up from her crouched position, she tilted her head and studied him. Stepping closer, her fingers danced across the scruff on his chin as she tilted his head sideways and up and down. “What is this? Glasses?” They were bold and black squares. It gave Derek a fresher look.

“What?” He muttered. “Oh. Yeah, I ran out of contacts and the doctor said I needed to lay off them for a while, anyways,” he murmured as he pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose, wrinkling it.

“Contacts? Are you implying the entire time I’ve known you, you’ve been wearing contacts?!” She yelped.

It wasn’t that it was bad, per say – but she had been dating Derek Hale for just under a year and never had she known him to wear glasses or have eyesight concerns.

“I think you look _really_ good in them,” she cooed, her lips smirking, well aware he didn’t take compliments too well.

She watched him shake his head, grumbling something under his breath. “What was that?” She smirked.

“Thank you,” he stated louder.

“So…,” she grinned as she pecked his cheek. “How long did the doc say you have to wear these?”

Derek rose an eyebrow at the grin he’d been given. That wasn’t her normal grin. That was her ‘up-to-something’ grin. “Why?”

“Just curious. I mean, you look cute in these. I think you should consider keeping them fulltime,” she said giddily. If there was anything Lydia loved, it was learning something new. 

It was her absolute favorite when she learned something new about Derek. 

Cringing at her choice of words, he inhaled a deep breath and kissed his redheaded girlfriend atop her head. “I’ll think about it. Now, didn’t you mention something about groceries?”


End file.
